


The Girl On The Comments

by DarknessDaughter16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Emma being the best wingwoman on the planet, F/F, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessDaughter16/pseuds/DarknessDaughter16
Summary: Ruby loves to sing. And all the comments the user @FromKansasToOz is always leaving on her videos. It's a shame she can't figure out who that person is...





	The Girl On The Comments

God must have decided today was the day her life would crumble.

First, it was raining. This meant slow internet. Which also meant it would take forever to upload the fucking video. Sure, that also gave her some time to improve some vocals or even make other covers to post later. She could take the free time to write something on her blog.

Or clean the house. She could practically hear Belle screaming at her face how messy her place was and how she needed to keep things neat and organized. Except she didn't felt like doing so that day.

Her energy was running high for some reason and all she wanted to do was run around town and then come back home so she could sleep for the next 5 hours.

But, once again she didn't do it. The worst part definitely had to be stay home. Locking her inside four walls was one of the worst tortures to her free spirit. It wasn't necessarily that tight spaces annoyed her. Hell, she loved to stay home during rainy days.

But not when her adrenaline was running like Speedy Gonzales.

That must have been the reason why she finally decided to grab an umbrella, her warmest coat and get the hell out of that house. Before exiting, she looked back and decided to grab her computer and take it with her.

\- Fuck it. Might get better service around somewhere. - reflected Ruby.

Reaching the entrance of the building she lived, she waved at the doorman who waved at her back.

Looking to the windows she spotted a place that seemed to be a coffee shop but due to the strength of the rain it was nearly impossible to tell. Either way, that place had to be magical since her curiosity had suddenly been overcome by excitement.

\- Mr. Smith, what's that shop ahead? - called Ruby to the doorman.

\- Oh. That's the "Sweet Creature". Its a little café that opened, I'd say...3/4 months ago? It's a very small place but quite cozy and warm.

"4 months? How the fuck haven't I heard of it before?" deliberated Ruby.

\- Have you been there?

\- Yes. I took my niece for a little trip on her birthday and on the way back we stopped there. The girl who served us was very nice and thoughtful. You should give it a try.

"I might do that just now." - decided Ruby.

Due to the proximity of the places, it only took Ruby 10 minutes of struggling against the rain and to keep her precious computer safe under the umbrella, all while making sure she wasn't run over by some crazy driver.

Opening the door allowed her to smell the wonderful sense of coffee and toast in the air and the warm that came from the air conditioner. “Heathens” by Twenty One Pilots was playing at a low volume. “Nice choice” considered Ruby.

"Belle would have loved this place". She could practically hear her friend create scenarios around the tables and all the people who had stayed there. Maybe they were happy, maybe they were sad, maybe they were angry. Whatever their story was, Belle would listen. Her writers vein always drove her to the most unexpected places.

There wasn't anyone else in there. Thank God for that. The best thing someone could give her was a warm place with a view to the street and a good cup of coffee. And peace. She always loved to be surrounded by people, but sometimes being alone was the best part of her day.

Placing her umbrella and the computer down on a table she walked to the counter and waited for whoever was serving at that time. It didn't take long, since 10 seconds later a tall woman was approaching her while cleaning her hands at her clothing.

“Oh no, she’s hot!” was all that crossed Ruby’s mind while eyeing the woman. She wasn’t much taller than Ruby herself, but she was stronger. Her hair was brown as well as her eyes. And if you looked closely enough you could almost spot a few freckles. Not to mention the cute smile she had while addressing Ruby.

\- Hi! Welcome to “Sweet Creature”. What can I get you? – questioned the woman with a soft tone and....nervousness?

God, what was this feeling inside her? It was so weird. Made her want to hug the woman, or kiss her. Which ever happened first. This was stupid! She just meet the woman, for fucks sake! And yet, here she was, looking at her like the woman was a Greek Goddesses, while Ruby cursed herself for deciding the best thing to wear were her favorite trousers and a sweatshirt.

\- Uhm hey. I guess a coffee and…are those cupcakes? - babbled Ruby.

\- Oh yes. These are from this morning but I have a few who just left the oven if you want them warm! - replied the woman not looking into Ruby's eyes.

\- No, it’s ok. I can have these two and the coffee.

\- Right away. You can go sit down and I’ll bring the things to the table.

\- Thank you.

Ruby sat on a chair that had the counter as the view. A persistent smile was on her face the whole time. She frowned and proceeded to open her computer to have a little chat with Belle since her brilliant mind had forgotten her phone at home, and use the cafe's internet to upload the cover. 

The woman returned a few minutes after her computer made a beeping sound announcing he was ready to be used. Looking at her tag, Ruby's laugh was inevitable.

\- Your name is Dorothy? Like, "Dorothy" the Oz character?

\- Yes. How did you know?

She seemed more calm this time. Ruby imagined she was thinking about closing the shop due to the weather and her presence took her off guard.

\- Your tag says Dorothy G. Figured that was your name. What does the "G" stand for?

\- Gale.

\- Dorothy Gale. - tested Ruby - Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. - mumbled Ruby, suddenly realising Dorothy had heard her.

Dorothy was surprised by Ruby's boldness. She could already feel her cheeks burning from the blush that she surely had.

Ruby couldn't believe her actions as well. Damn, Emma was always mocking her for being the weirdest flirt in all lesbian history, but here she was, throwing smooth lines to a woman she had just met. Emma would be proud.

\- I'm...gonna go clean the mess inside the kitchen. - pointed Dorothy to this small room - Call if you need anything.

With that, she sprinted inside the room where Ruby couldn't see how affected she got from her comment.

 

 

"For fucks sake Regina where the hell are you?" wondered Dorothy.

Like a spell had been casted, Regina appeared at the door being her usual self.

\- Bow down peasant! Your Queen has arrived!

\- Regina shut the fuck up. You ain't no Queen. - screamed Dorothy.

\- Stop being so jealous Dorothy. It's not good for your skin. - replied Regina walking towards Dorothy.

Ruby laughed at their interaction. It almost reminded her of Emma and herself. Apart from the Queen comment.

Inside the kitchen, Dorothy saw Ruby laugh at Regina's entrance and tried to stop herself from smiling. "Damn, she's even more beautiful live than in the videos". Dorothy had been introduced to the channel "Red Riding Hood" by Regina's....girlfriend? Hook up? Friend with benefits? God knows what the hell Emma and Regina were.

Emma had been talking about her best friend and how she finally created a YouTube account to post her videos. When Dorothy questioned her about them, Emma simply showed her two covers and explained how the whole idea started. Dorothy had no idea how involved in them she would be.

\- I noticed your future wife is outside. Why don't you go talk to her while I deal with things in here?

\- She's not my future wife. She's barely an acquaintance. You need to chill.

\- And you need to get laid! C'mon, you heard Emma! She loves your comments, she's gonna love you too.

It was true.

Emma had started to notice a pattern in Ruby's behavior. When she posted a video, she waited for a while before shutting the page. Sometimes she would spend the whole day looking at her phone, almost as if waiting for something. When that something came, it chanced Ruby's whole mood.

It wasn't until she learned it was because someone named @FromKansasToOz was leaving cute reviews on Ruby's videos, that her doubts were cleared.

It made her happy that Ruby had an admirer, but it also scared her. Who knew who that person was and what they wanted from her? When Regina accidently let it slip Dorothy was the owner of the account, Emma's worries ended.

And of course, started a plan to make the duo meet up, but never got the chance to actually put it in action.

\- Regina, she loves an image she created for that person. Emma said it herself, Ruby likes to imagine how I am in real life. What if I'm a disappointment?

-You’re not. Truth me, Dorothy.

\- Last time I trusted you, I gained a black eye and a 200$ bill in debt.

-Excuse me? Kansas? - interupted Ruby.

Dorothy froze at that name. It was after all the one she used on her user name. "Does she know?"

\- Are you talking to me? - asked Dorothy walking to the front of the counter.

-Yeah....sorry, it kinda slipped....I'm sorry. - said Ruby scratching the back of her head.

\- No. It's fine. I don't mind it. - dismissed Dorothy with a wave of her hand. 

She could almost feel Regina waiting for Ruby to leave so she could grab Dorothy and do her stupid victory dance. This was probably the first time they were meeting and so far Dorothy hadn't made a fool of herself. "Proud of you Dory!" thought Regina.

\- Oh. Good. I just....wanted the bill. My friend just send me a message asking to meet me. So I...have to go.

Ruby noticed she was moving her hands way too much. "What the fuck am I doing"? Keeping them in her pockets seemed like a better idea.

\- Of course. Lemme just...check...

Dorothy wanted to talk to Ruby. She really wanted. Problem was, she didn't feel like it was the right moment. So she just gave Ruby the total of her bill, said goodbye and watched the woman of her dreams grab her things and walk out the door.

\- YOU DUMB IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK FOR HER NUMBER? - screamed Regina once Ruby was far enough.

\- I DON'T KNOW! I WAS TOO TERRIFIED BY HER!

Dorothy went on to grab the things on the table when she spotted something shinning on the floor. Picking it up, she realised it was a bracelet. A golden bracelet, and aparrently an old one. "Oh God, it must be Ruby's!"

\- Regina! Call Emma!

\- Why?

\- Ruby left something behind. She might be able to give it back to her.

\- Bitch, I have a better idea! Why don't you give her yourself?

\- I've embarrassed myself enough! Now get your butt here and call Emma. 

 

***************

 

It took 2 weeks for Ruby to be able to go back to the café. It wasn't as if she was nervous to see Dorothy again. No. She was just busy preparing her future projects, buying new material that she was in need, arranging her room so her new secretary would be opposite to the bed, thinking about Dorothy's arms and how fucking ripped they looked. And her cute smile whenever Ruby looked at her. And her lips and  _how good..._

\- OK Ruby, you're losing focus. - said Ruby to herself. - Stop thinking about Dorothy. And her lips. And everything about her. Oh God!

She had it bad! Which was stupid because, she'd know the woman for what? 2 hours? If such? This was all kinds of stupid. And to top it off, her favorite commenter hadn't been saying anything in the past videos she posted.

\- Did something happen to them? Maybe I should message them...no I've already sent 25 messages, they'll probably think I'm crazy! Which I fucking look like right now... 

\- Why don’t you calming yourself down? – asked Belle.

\- I tried. But they're making me worried. We've never been so out of touch before.

\- It's been what? A week? Give them space Rubs. 

\- Maybe I should just give up....

\- NO! – screamed Emma.

Ruby and Belle both looked at the woman.

\- Ruby look, I get it. You're worried she's giving up on your friendship but give it time. Every person has their own problem, and maybe right now he best thnig to do is give the person space to be alone and figure things out by themselves.

Ruby wanted to protest but something caught her mind.

\- You said she…

\- No I didn’t.

\- Yes, you did! You specifically said "she's giving up"....OH MY GOD, YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?

\- BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME NOT TO!

Ruby didn't know how to feel. Emma was one of her best friends. Knowing she was keeping such a secret from her made her feel almost betrayed.

\- Ruby please try to understand my point of view. I found their identity by mistake, and I promised I'd keep it a secret until she was fully prepared. I know how much she's grown on you but remember that I would never place you in a dangerous situation. I know this girl is a great person and you know I wouldn't have encouraged you to continue this friendship if I thought it would harm you.

\- I guess so...but i'm still hurt. All this time and you didn't even gave a hint to who them really are. You could have at least guide me so I would meet them by my own.

\- Well...you kinda already met her by mistake.

\- What do you mean "by mistake"? - asked Belle

\- I wanted to introduce Ruby to her next week but Regina called me about your bracelet and I thought."Oh shit, that's Granny's bracelet! So I thought "OH DAMN I CAN FINALLY INTRODUCE RUBY TO HER ONLINE GIRLFRIEND"

\- How do you know Regina? - wondered Ruby - And she's not my girlfriend. Yet. 

\- She's my girl - shrugh Emma.

\- Emma please just tell me who she is.

\- Isn't it obvious? Dorothy is clearly the girl from the comments! - clarified Belle.

\- What? No that's not possible. Dorothy works at the café, that place is always crowded and the comments I get come at like...OMG DOROTHY IS THE GIRL FROM THE COMMENTS! - realised Ruby - What do I do now? She's a fucking Godess. 

\- Don't worry. I have a plan.

 

 

 

A week later, Ruby was back at the "Sweet Creature". This time, the café was actually crowded which forced Regina and Dorothy to work harder than ever. Ruby was a little sad since she planned on ask Dorothy out. "You could still ask her. Just wait for the movement to dimm out." mentioned a voice in her head.

Looking out for a table, she spotted Emma waving at her.

\- Red! Over here.

\- I'm here. What do you need me for?

\- Just wanna introduce you to my girl. Ruby this is Regina. Babe, this is Ruby.

-We've already known each other. Your Magesty. - bowed Ruby while Regina laughed.

\- Oh please. That was just to annoy Dorothy. You don't really need to do that.

\- I know. But I couldn't resist the urge.

Regina pointed to the other end of the café, where Dorothy was attending a customer. She looked beautiful in Ruby's opinion. Who was she kidding? The woman could be wearing a potato bag, Ruby would still find her beautiful.

\- Watch out Red, you're starting to drool. - motioned Emma.

\- Fuck you Emma.

Sitting down Ruby gave her order to Regina and watched her go towards Dorothy. She said something in her ear and pointed at Ruby. Dorothy smiled at Ruby, making her heartbeat faster. Oh yeah, she had it BAD!

A couple of minutes later, Dorothy had some free time and took the opportunity to talk to Ruby.

\- Hey Dorothy. This is Emma. 

\- Hey Ruby. I've already met Emma. Regina introduced her to me some weeks ago.

\- Hey Dorothy. Great pants. - complimented Emma

\- Uhmmm....thanks? - questioned Dorothy.

\- Bet they would look amazing in Ruby's bedroom floor. - winked Emma.

Ruby eyes were wide open. This was Emma's plan? If Dorothy thought she was a weirdo before, she sure as hell does now!

\- Excuse me?

\- Just an opinion.

Dorothy was a bit confused about Emma's comment but also a bit embarrassed. So she did the only normal thing at the moment: she ran to the kitchen. As soon as Dorothy was out of sight Ruby smacked Emma's arm.

\- Did you just flirted with her for me? 

\- Somebody had to. Besides, don't pretend like you haven't thought about it. 

Ruby sighed and ran to the kitchen. Asking Regina for some alone time with Dorothy wasn't bad, but the look on her face that clearly stated "you're going to fuck right?" was. Grabbing Dorothy's hand, she dragged her out the shop and towards a near by park.

\- Ruby wait! I need to warn Regina, she might need me.

\- She doesn't. I asked her for you. Look, I'm sorry for Emma's comment. I swear I didn't meant to sound or look like a perv. It's just...AH! - screamed Ruby leaning on a tree.

\- It's just what? - asked Dorothy avoiding Ruby's eyes.

\- It's just so hard for me to expose myself, that when I try to do it, shit always goes wrong. That's why I asked Emma's help. You seem like a really fun person to be around and I want to get to know you better. 

Dorothy nodded in agreement. She knew very well how hard it can be to expose your feelings to someone.

\- If it makes you feel any better....I may have asked Regina's help to talk to you too. But her idea of helping was "I'll lock you in a room with only one bed and a bathroom and let nature take its course."

Ruby laughed at her friends' girlfriend attitude. Yep that's something Emma could get behind.

\- So I guess things out worked ourselves huh? 

\- I guess so.

\- So friends? 

\- Friends. 

They continue to talk and learning new things about the other. After half an hour, Regina called Dorothy to work.

\- I have to go. Do you wanna know anything else?

\- Actually yes. Why did you stop commenting on my videos?

\- How do you know it's me who's commenting? 

\- Kansas, I'm not that dumb. And Emma slipped and told me.

\- That explains a lot. - laughed Dorothy - I just haven't had the time. Things have been pretty busy in the café. But I promise I'll leave one in your most recent video. Once I have the time.

\- I'll be waiting.

It was around 10 when Ruby got a notification on her phone. Odd, she didn't remember leaving it out of silence. Looking through it she felt the warm of her cheeks and a smile form on her lips. Dorothy had kept her promise.

"Loved every second we spent together today 😍. P. S. I agree with Emma. My pants would look amazing in your bedroom floor 😉" 


End file.
